


First Kiss

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss is shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Well , anyway, storydivagirl posted about a little mistletoe challenge that thecaelum - Take any two (or three, or more!) characters, any fandom. Stick them under a mistletoe together, and then tell me what happens. Could be a kiss, could be warfare. was doing so, yeah, i did it.

John Winchester had been watching the pretty blond all night. Her eyes lit up the darkness of the room they were in. He hadn't gathered enough courage to walk up and talk to her just yet. But the blond had her own agenda. She backed him up, so they were right under the mistletoe that hung in the foyer and stood on her tippy toes, slightly and gave John the best kiss of his life. Separating his lips from hers was the toughest thing he had done, but since she is the one who moved away, he had no choice in the matter.

"I'll be seeing you around, Johnny", she said, walking away.

Looking at his two young sons, Dean and Sammy, he'll never forget that was his and Mary's first kiss.


End file.
